Arrowhead
by Stardust854
Summary: Yusei meets and befriends a girl and her sister after she almost skewars him with an arrow. In the month that she needs to recover from a sprained ankle, her and Yusei bond. Yuseixoc


**I was just itching to write this! I'm finally able to get uploaded now that I have internet. (Long story) Anyway, this is just a simple Yusei love story I thought of enjoy**

**-Yusei-**

I slowly walked through the crumbling streets of the Satelite, I'd decided to get some air. Crow and Jack wouldn't shut up! I jumped as an arrow whizzed past my head, just barely missing my ear. I pulled the switchblade I usually kept on hand out of my back pocket and flipped it open. I've had people try to kill me, even kidnap me before, but I had a heads up when they did. This was out of the blue.

A girls voice yelled "Sorry, my finger slipped!" She ran past me and picked up the arrow muttering "Damn thing never works right." She was actually kind of pretty, with ice blue eyes and black waist length hair that hung down her back and pooled around her shoulders in shiny waves. Her skin tone was the same as mine, maybe a shade darker. She'd dyed a neon blue streak into her hair and pierced her nose with a sparkling fake daimond that easily stood out from her skin. She was wearing a blue strapless shirt that went down to her mid-thigh, tight fitting leggings, and knee high boots that resembled black and white converse sneakers. A gold chain hung from her neck, fish net fingerless gloves covered most of her hands. She noticed me staring at her.

"Sorry if I scared you, I was doing some target practice and you stepped into the ally before I could stop it." She explained, motioning towards her arrow. "I'm Amber, and you are?"

I stepped towards her. "Yusei, why were you firing that thing?"

She shrugged. "Gives me something to do that isn't illegal" I reconized a criminal mark on her cheek, similar to mine if not identical. How did I not see that before? I heard some cruel laughter coming from behind her. She rolled her eyes and hit the thug with her bow before he could touch her. He fell to the ground from the impact.

"Do you people ever learn?" she mocked.

Someone yelled "Get her!" Amber swiftly fought them off, I threw a few punches in too, I couldn't leave her all alone. She could be hurt. . .or worse. Despite her small frame, Amber was agile and swift. Dodging the punches until the criminal was tired and getting her vengeance then. One grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground.

"Maybe I should forget you and go after that lovely sister of yours. What's her name again, Cece?" Amber's face paled.

"Don't. You. Touch. Her." she slowly said through gritted teeth. She got her arm free and grabbed his shoulder. squeezing and whispering "Shhh." He fell to the ground, unconcious. All of his buddies ran off.

"Who were they?" I asked.

"Just some jackasses who won't leave me alone." She limped over to where her arrow had fallin.

"You should get some help for that, I know a place you and your sister can hide out until you heal." I offered. She shook her head, and almost fell from her ankle buckling from under her.

"Fine, but we have to go to my hideout first." I nodded and draped one of her arms around my shoulders and picked her up.

"I can walk, I just need some balance." she complained.

"We don't know how bad that ankle is, and how far your home is, this is the safest way for you to get to where we're goin." She puffed out her cheeks and placed her head against my chest, wrapping the other arm around my neck.

"Make a left here." she directed as we got to an intersection. I followed her instructions. Abandoned apartment buildings lined the streets. I set her down and let her lead me up a flight of stairs and into an apartment that wasn't completely ruined. the wallpaper was faded and peeling, some of the dirty carpet had been pulled up and eaten by mice. A black and white cat padded out of one of the rooms and rubbed against Amber's legs.

"Pitty-Pat come back!" a little girl yelled. She wobbled out of the room, stumbling on rotting wood and broken cement. The girl looked about five years old, if Amber wasn't older and had the streak and piercing, they could be twins.

"Hey kiddo." Amber said. She bent down and picked up the cat, nuzzling its fur with her face.

"Hi sissy, who's that?" Cece asked.

"This is Yusei, he helped me fight off the bad guys." The little girl hid behind her sister's legs, suddenly shy.

I smiled and bent down to her level. "Your sister is a very good fighter, but I'm sure you could've been just as much help as I was." The little girl's face instantly brightened.

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely!" I noticed Amber's eyes widen, hardly anyone suspected I was good with kids. Don't judge a book by it's cover. She blushed and set the cat down, who was starting to struggle in her arms.

" Hey Yusei, did you know Sissy has a runner?" Cece asked, bouncing up and down while holding my sleeve.

"Actually I didn't." Cece dragged me out of the apartment yelling "Come see it!"

She led me to an abandoned garage. Amber yanked it open and limped over to light blue runner with a neon green streak on the sides.

"She built it herself." Pretty girl with an attitude that can fight and knows enough about mechanics to build her own runner? Amber was getting better and better. She revved the engine, which purred in response.

"Show off" I muttered. She laughed and motioned for me to climb on. When I was, she attached a sidecar to the runner and put Cece inside with Pitty-Pat. Finally, she got on and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Drive." I shot out of the garage and headed towards Martha's. What would have been a half hour drive on my runner ended up being only 15 minutes. I helped Amber to the door and rapped on it with my knuckles. Martha almost instantly answered.

"Oh Yusei, what a pleasant surprise." she greeted.

"This is Amber, her and her sister need a place and she hurt her ankle." I explained.

"Well you were never one for chit-chat." she motioned for Cece to come over and led us inside. Doctor Schmidt said that Amber had sprained her ankle and needed at least a month of taking it easy. Martha said that both her and her sister were welcome, the cat would have to stay in her room as some of the kids that she looked after were allergic. Amber thanked her and went up to the room she had supplied.

"Oh Yusei, I know this is kind of awkward, but I need you to help Amber change into something warmer." I spit out the water I'd been drinking to avoid choking.

"I'm sorry, but I need to make sure your dinner doesn't burn. You won't see anything, just do it." I slowly made my way with the clothes that Martha had handed me before she dissapered into the kitchen.

I knocked on Amber's door. "Come in!" she cheerfully called.

I entered and explained what Martha asked me to do. She just shrugged and took off her shirt, revealing her lime colored strapless bra. I reddened in the face and handed her the long sleeved shirt in the pile. Just before she slipped it on, I caught a glimpse of a bird tattooed onto her back just below the neck.

"That's an interesting tattoo." I said.

"Oh I got that just before I was shipped off to Boarding school, same with the piercing." I put the pants on the bed and helped her take her shoes and leggings off. She pulled the pants on and rolled over onto the bed.

"Thanks for the help, I'm guessing that was a little more of me than you wanted to see." I blushed again.

"It wasn't that bad." She giggled.

"What?"

"You're cute when you're embarassed." My breath hitched in my throat. Was she flirting with me?

Jack burst through the door. Great timing old pal of mine. "Oh sorry, I was just looking for Yusei." he apoligized.

"Don't worry about it, he's all yours." She picked up a nearby piece of string and started playing with Pitty-Pat. I officially hated Jack Atlas. I followed him out the door.

"What?" I hissed.

"Nevermind it's not as imortant anymore, who is that?"

"A girl I met today who needed a place to stay, she was flirting with me when you came in!" I angrily explained. That look crossed his eye, the 'I'm gonna set Yusei up because I have nothing better to do' look.

"Don't even think about it Jack!"

"Oh calm down, I won' t do anything."

I didn't beleive him, but I didn't have a choice but to walk away and hope he'll stay out of my love life. Of course I'm always wrong.

**So how was it, one of the longest I've ever written. I'm so proud, anyway R&R!**


End file.
